Revenge time with Finn
by Izraill
Summary: The things can change in few years. Finn travels to Aaa for a chance to avenge his land and bring back his friends, but... Is he strong enough? Will he save the new land he arrived to?
1. The land of Aaa

_**Read in Spanish: /s/8303757/1/**_

_**Author notes:**_

_**Warning: Finn might be OoC in this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time® nor its characters.**_

* * *

In the ocean, there was a little wooden sailboat, on it, was Finn the human. He was 18 years old; he was tall, and looked strong and skinny. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of black pants and black shoes. All his clothing was black but his hat; it was a white bear hat. He had long blond hair; there was some of it coming out from the back of his hat. His eyes didn't look normal, the right one was blue, but the left one was white. He had on his back his green backpack and his most powerful weapon, a big red sword made of demon blood.

"I can't believe I was afraid of this" He said with a serious expression while touching the water. He grabbed a small telescope and looked through it. "Land in sight" He said to himself as he changed the course.

In less than one hour he arrived to a shore, where he could get off the ship after six weeks sailing. He was alone on that beach, no one around, it was nice place, white sand, sunshine, and the sea was perfect. "Weird, I thought someone would be here" Then, he noticed a big shadow on him. He turned around and saw a giant blue crab.

"GET OFF MY BEACH!" The beast shouted as he swung his claw to hit Finn. The human did a backflip and dodged the attack.

"I was about to leave, you don't have to fight me" Finn said turning around to leave the beach.

The crab enraged and tried to hit him again. Finn dodged it, grabbing his sword and cutting off the claw as he fell.

"I said I was about to leave" Finn said, angry.

The monster screamed and lots of small blue crabs came out of the sand.

"Do you want me to kill them too?" Finn said as he slashed he sword, cutting all the crabs in half. "Your turn" He said as he cut the biggest crab in pieces and threw it to the sea.

Finn left the beach and went into the woods. It was getting dark, so he decided to make a fire and prepare to sleep.

"It wasn't too bad for my first day in Aaa" He said while getting into his sleeping bag.

* * *

The next morning, the first thing he did after waking up was go find breakfast. He needed something big and healthy. Because of his bad math he didn't pack enough food and hadn't eaten anything in three days. While looking, he left the forest and found a vegetable garden.

"I guess the owner of these won't mind selling me some vegetables." He said looking around for someone, but there was nothing around, not a single house, only the forest and a meadow. He even checked the floor looking for some small creature. "I guess there won't be problem if I take some" He said as he plucked a carrot out of the ground.

"Hey, don't steal" A girl shouted as she jumped trying to tackle Finn by the back, but Finn jumped aside.

"Are these yours?" Finn asked looking at the girl that just attacked her. She was a human girl, dressed in blue, wearing a rabbit hat that let out his long blonde hair.

"Yes" She answered taking out a pink crystal sword. "And stealing is wrong, thief." She said as she jumped towards Finn.

"I'm not a thief" Replied Finn as she blocked the girl's sword with his own sword. "I didn't know these had an owner" He explained as he disarmed the girl throwing her sword away. "I'm sorry for the trouble, I am…" Finn couldn't say anything else because he had a hairy thing on his face. "What's this" He asked after throwing it away. It was a cat-like creature, when he saw the creature stretching to retrieve the pink sword he knew it was a magical cat. 'Great, just like in Ooo, but this time I'm on the other side.' He thought.

"Attack!" The cat shouted as she jumped on Finn's face and she wrapped herself around his head. "He can't see anything, attack him!"

The girl rushed to attack, but Finn, even with a magical animal on his face, blocked the attack and disarmed her.

"I don't want to fight!" Finn exclaimed as he threw the cat away. "I was just looking for food, I saw no one around; so I didn't know these had an owner."

"Why would we believe you?" The cat said preparing her claws.

"Wait" The human girl said stopping the magical creature. "Who are you? I've never seen you before, and I know almost every corner of this land."

"I'm Finn the human, hero of the land of Ooo. Who are you, girls?"

"I'm Fionna the human and this is my sis, Cake the cat, we're adventurers"

"Nice to meet you, now that everything is fixed; can you sell me some of these vegetables for my breakfast? I haven't eaten anything in three days."

"I have a better idea," Fionna answered. "Why don't you come with cake and me to our house to take breakfast?"

"What?"Cake replied. "This guy could kill us and you want to take it to our house?"

"Actually, you're who tried to kill me" Finn said.

"And that's why we're going to compensate it making you the breakfast" Fionna said. "Cake." The cat quickly grew carrying the humans on her back

'This is how I used to travel with Jake' Finn thought as he saw they were getting closer to a tree fort, similar to the one where he used to live a few years before. 'This really brings me some memories.'

When they entered the house, he noticed it looked like his old tree fort, but this one was really girly. He sat down in a couch while the girls made the breakfast.

'Cool, I haven't eaten one of these in years' he thought while staring the huge everything burrito that was in front of him.

After eating he quickly left the place "Thanks for the food. I must leave" he said as he rushed through the door. When he was outside, he took out a blue crystal out of his backpack, when he threw it to the floor it turned into an ice bicycle, he rode it and left the place as quickly as he could 'This place brings too many memories, and I want to keep some of them in the vault.'

* * *

_**Author notes:**_

_**Well… what do you think about it? Liked it? Hated it? Want more? Do you want me to die in a fire?**_

_**Please, review.**_


	2. Finn vs the Ice Queen

_**Read in Spanish:**_

_**Author notes:**_

_**:D Welcome to the second chapter of this story, some people might want to know what's going on and what happened to Finn in those four years. So this time I'll show you a little of the past, and this is the first time I'll write a fight where Finn fights with all his strength (In the last chapter he didn't have to use all his power).**_

_**And, when I write "bicicle" I'm not misspelling.**_

_**Now, please read.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time® nor its characters.**_

* * *

"_Finn, the breakfast is ready." A voice coming from the kitchen in the tree fort said._

"_OK, Jake" Answered as he woke up, Finn the human, 15 years old, his two eyes still blue, and his clothing blue too. "What do we have for breakfast?"_

"_Everything burrito!"_

_Suddenly, the scene changed, he wasn't in the tree fort any more, now he was in a big party in the candy kingdom._

"_Hello Finn." A nice and warm voice behind him said to him. When he turned around, he saw the Flame Princess; she was his girlfriend since three months ago._

"_Hi, FP." He said as he hugged her and kissed her, the princess had learned to control her flames, but she still burned a bit. "It's good feeling your fire again."_

_Then, the scene changed again, now the candy kingdom was surrounded by darkness, he could see the buildings falling apart and hear the screams of the terrified people around him._

* * *

"AAAAHHH" The boy screamed as he woke up in the middle of the woods. "Why can't the stupid vault just work?" Then, he looked to the sky. "It's probably five o' clock, I should get going." While cleaning his camping site, he heard a scream coming from another place in the woods.

When he went to check, he saw a white-haired witch-like woman wearing a blue dress kidnapping someone who appeared to be the Slime Prince. Finn was about to jump to rescue him, but then he heard what the witch said.

"You were the last prince in Aaa left, now I've captured them all HAHAHAHA!" She said flying towards the ice kingdom.

If there were more people in trouble he had to help, he took out his bicicle and directed to the ice kingdom. Meanwhile, a human girl and a cat were spying behind a tree.

"Did you hear that cake?"

"Yes" the cat answered. "All the princes are in trouble."

"Come on, let's follow Finn."

The girls followed the boy to the ice kingdom, where he got off his bike and entered a huge castle made of stone and ice.

Fionna wore a sweater and they followed him inside, apparently, he was trying to reach the last floor. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, finn stopped in a corridor in the second-to-last floor.

'He noticed us' Fionna thought as she hid. But Finn just kept walking in a somewhat complicated path. He walked two steps forward; then, he walked one step to his left; later, he walked like if he was drawing a `&´on the floor, and finally, he did the same walking in a number 4 shape, to end going up the stairs.

"Why did he do that?" The blonde girl asked.

"I don't know." Cake answered. "We must hurry up." In the moment she put a foot on the corridor, ten ice spikes came out of the floor. Luckily, her feline reflexes and her stretchy powers saved her from being pierced.

"He was avoiding the traps." Fionna said to herself.

"The traps are no trouble to me." Cake said as she picked up Fionna and used her powers to reach the stairs without touching the floor. When they reached the end of the stairs, Finn pulled them behind a box.

"Be quiet" He whispered to them. Then they watched how the white-haired woman passed list to the captured princes, who were held in a cage. "Do you know her?"

"Yes" the human girl answered. "She is the Ice Queen, she kidnaps princes to force them to marry her, but Cake and I always stop him."

'That sounds too familiar' Finn thought sarcastically.

"… Flame prince, Hot-dog prince, Muscle Prince, Prince Gumball and Slime Prince" The Ice Queen finished passing list, and put a key in her pocket. "Weird, according to the list, these are all the princes in Aaa, but I can still feel the presence of a not-captured prince."

"Good, one less to save." Fionna said as she jumped to attack the Ice Queen, trying to hit her with her sword.

"Stupid human…" The queen yelled as she threw Fionna away. "You won't ruin this. As soon as I find that missing prince, I'll choose my husband!"

"I don't think so." Cake said, growing to punch the Ice Queen, but she threw her to Fionna easily.

"I'm not playing this time, girls." The Ice Queen said, and froze the girls in an ice block, letting only their faces free. "This is the end!" She shouted as she appeared a big ice blade.

"No, this is YOUR end!" Finn said. Then, he kicked the witch in the face, making her fall to the floor several feet away, and broke her blade.

The Ice queen quickly stood up and flew high in the air. "YOU! You are the last one!" She then shot an ice beam to Finn, but he just dodged it doing a backflip. She kept shooting but the human just kept jumping around causing her to miss every time.

"I think the age might be affecting your sight." He teased as he dodged more ice beams. "Is that the best you have?" He dodged more beams. "I can do this all the day, you know?" The Ice queen shot bigger beams, but he just kept dodging them. "I guess you really are too old for this"

"You insolent boy!" The ice witch said as she shot a blue beam above Finn, causing a large part of the ceiling to fall quickly towards him. "This is the end, stupid boy!"

"I don't think so" He replied. Then, Finn pointed his hand towards the collapsing ceiling and shot a blue beam, turning it into ice; he then shot another beam, turning it into inoffensive snow that fell slowly.

"How is that possible? Who are you?" the Ice Queen asked.

"I am Finn the human, the hero of Ooo." He answered as he shot a beam to the floor below him, so the impact sent him towards the queen. But she simply threw him to the wall. He made an ice claw appear in his left hand and used it to hold on the wall.

"I thought Billy was the hero of Ooo." The Ice Queen said confused.

"That changed three years ago." Then, Finn thrust his sword into the wall and hung on it while throwing a piece of the wall at the Ice Queen with his other hand, she easily dodged it. He tried again, with a bigger piece, but she turned it into ice and then broke it. He tried one more time, throwing quickly three pieces of wall to her, she dodged the first two, but the third one hit her in the face causing her to fall to the floor and drop the key.

Finn got down to the floor and was ready to finish the Ice Queen, but the castle began to tremble.

"Idiot, all the structural damage we caused will make the castle collapse." The Ice Queen said as she stood up and flew away, out of the castle. "Good luck, Finn, hahahahaha"

The place was falling apart; Finn put his hands on the floor and made the ceiling, floor and walls be covered on ice, stopping temporally the collapse. "That will give me time." He shot a beam to Fionna and Cake, defrosting them. "Cake, release the princes" Cake ran to take the key and open the cage.

"W-Why you didn't release us before?" Fionna asked, still shivering because of being frozen.

"Because the Ice Queen would have killed you if I did." The boy answered with the same serious expression he had kept all the day.

"Everyone is free." Cake said with all the princes behind her. "What do we do now?"

"Now…" Finn said as he created an ice slide going from the window to the ground. "… We leave this place." He made everyone leave before than him, so he could shoot a beam to defrost the room and let the whole castle collapse as he slid down. "We have to take the princes home" Finn said when he reached ground.

"Don't worry about that, hero Finn." Prince Gumball said. Then, he whistled, a few seconds later, Lord Monochromicorn appeared. "I'll make sure they get safe to their homes." Gumball said.

"Thanks." Finn said as he checked that every prince was riding safely on the black steed. "Everyone's ready"

"OK." Gumball said. "Let's go Lord Monochromicorn."

"Oh, you have to go." Cake said to her boyfriend. "Come to pick me tomorrow at 9:00, Lord, don't forget it." Then Lord flew away.

"Hey, Finn" Fionna spoke. "What was all that stuff you did with the ice?"

"Ice powers" He answered. "I learned them three years ago. I could teach you someday."

"Yeah, maybe someday" The girl said. "The last time we met I couldn't ask you… Why did you come to Aaa?"

"I have some things to do here." Finn said as he pulled out his bicicle. "See you later, Fionna." He said as he left.

"See you later, Finn."

* * *

_**Extremely long author notes:**_

_**Well, this chapters leads to more questions than answers xD but eventually you'll know everything.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_


	3. On our way to the Candy Kingdom

_**Read in Spanish: /s/8303757/3/**_

_**Disclaimer: Adventure Time**__** and its characters and places were created by Pendelton Ward. I own everything else in this story.**_

* * *

In a big tree fort in the middle of a meadow, a young human girl got awake ready for a new day of adventures in the vast land of Aaa. Fionna jumped out of the bed showing lots of energy. She wore her favourite blue coloured clothes which were a little dirty from all the times she wore them when adventuring, she checked her hat was in place and ran down the stairs.

"Cake, did you prepare breakfast?" She asked, although she already knew the answer because of the delicious sweet smell coming from the kitchen.

"Yep, eat quickly; remember today we got to go to the Candy Kingdom." The cat answered as she stretched to place a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Yeah, Gumball wanted our help for something." Fionna said with the mouth full of food. "I hope it's adventuring and not something sciencey and boring like the last time" She said remembering how she was forced to count lab equipment. She kept eating with her sister until they finished and threw the dishes in a big pile of dirty dishes that seemed like they were going to stay there a long time. The sisters left the house and Fionna climbed on Cake to go to the Candy Kingdom, which was just about ten minutes away travelling on top of a giant cat.

When they were about to reach the Candy Kingdom a boy covered in flames who seemed to have the same age as Fionna came running looking very startled.

"Fionna, good I found you!" He said stopping to take a breath.

"Hi, Flame Prince, something happened?" Fionna said as she jumped to the ground and Cake shrank back to her normal size.

"Yes. Cake, can you lift us to see the other side of the kingdom"

"Sure" Cake said growing to a huge size lifting the other two with her hands. What was in the other side of the kingdom was a huge magma monster that was like ten meters tall, amorphous except for four extremities that simulated arms and legs, walking slowly towards the Candy Kingdom. Its steps were short and slow, it was continually dripping magma on its way, burning everything that was in front of it. Then, a small bird stood on a tree; the monster turned the part of his body that seemed to be both its head and chest towards the little animal and threw a fireball that burned the bird and several trees, letting only a crater on their place.

"It will reach the Candy Kingdom in less than one hour." The Flame Prince commented with a serious expression "It escaped from a volcano in the Fire Kingdom and it will walk in straight line without stopping. In the beginning it didn't seem to be a problem as it would just walk until it reached the sea, where it would die, but-"

"But you didn't think it would walk through the Candy Kingdom" Fionna interrupted finishing the sentence.

The Prince nodded "We need to find a way to save the kingdom."

"Let's go!" Fionna exclaimed taking a crossbow out of her backpack.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods, a human boy wearing black clothes was sitting next to a tree playing a simple melody with his flute, resting from his journey. He looked to the completely blue sky without a single cloud in it stopping playing as he stood up.

"I've had enough rest" He said to himself. Although he had only stopped for three minutes he couldn't lose more time slacking and forgetting about his quest, the accident with the Ice Queen few days ago had already delayed him. He continued walking nonstop for another half hour. It didn't matter how much he trained or how many times he repeated to himself he had to keep walking, that feeling of boredom of doing something for too much time was still there. Then, he noticed a small bird standing in the road in front of him.

"I guess training my hunting skills would be a good idea." He commented to convince himself that it was the most convenient for him in that moment. The little bird began to fly, Finn instinctively ran following it through the woods, often jumping to try taking it. He didn't want to hurt the little animal so he wasn't going to use anything but his hands to catch it.

"I got you" He said seeing the bird stand on a branch of a tree, he was about to jump to catch it when he felt the temperature increasing around him. Quickly, he shot a beam to the floor so the ice explosion caused by it would send him flying away from the radius of the fire blast.

"What the..." Then he noticed the monstrous creature walking near to where he was. He had never seen something like that before, but he was sure it couldn't be good.

Cake, holding Fionna, walked towards the monster. The cat and the creature were the same size, but it was magma against fur, so hand-to-hand combat wasn't a good idea. When the monster noticed the presence of Cake it tried to punch her with its arm, but Cake simply stretched and dodged it feeling only the heat caused by having the magma close to her.

Finn just stood without moving, he didn't think it was a good idea getting involved if someone else could handle it. He just watched how Cake moved swiftly to dodge the hits and fireballs from the angry monster while Fionna tried to aim and shoot arrows that didn't do anything because they were destroyed when they touched the skin of the monster.

"It's useless" Fionna said frustrated "I can't damage it" She observed how the monster kept slowly moving as they fought it. Cake stood in front of the monster to give Fionna a better angle to shoot, the magma giant threw a huge fire ball that was easily dodged by Cake, who just ignored it. But Finn quickly noticed that the deadly projectile was heading to the Candy Kingdom.

"Watch out!" Finn shouted as he shot an ice beam to Cake.

"What?" The cat exclaimed stretching to dodge the attack, which then hit the fire ball that, after receiving the beam for a few seconds, vaporized. "The next time tell us before you do that, idiot!"

"There was no time for that" Finn said apologizing as he shot to the floor do dodge a fireball that was aimed to him. "Just destroy it." The human boy shot a beam to the monster; part of its skin was cold down and turned into stone. The monster yelled because of the pain, but healed after a few seconds. Finn tried again several times, but the result was always the same. "What are you waiting for? Do something!"

Fionna aimed her crossbow and shot several times while Finn was still trying to stop the monster using his powers. _'I'm just wasting arrows'_ She thought. But then one of her arrows hit on a part that had just been shot by Finn causing the fire creature to yell and flinch because of the pain then Finn shot again, this time Cake hit the creature on the spot. Fionna grinned and they kept doing the beam-arrow/hit sequence as the monster was slowly weakening.

"Let's finish this!" Finn said as he shot one of his strongest attacks to the right leg of the monster. He had to finish the fight soon or he would run out of energy and that would be a problem. The giant leg became stone instantly and Cake punched it causing the monster to fall down to the ground defeated.

"Yay, we killed it!" Fiona exclaimed happily as cake put her on the ground, seeing the fallen monster on the ground without moving.

Finn looked satisfied staring at the defeated giant. Now they only had to find a way to take the monster to a safe place, but he guessed the Flame Prince would help them with that.

"Well, I got to-" When Finn was about to go, the monster stood up from the ground yelling. Its leg had grown back and it now generated much more heat than before, causing all the nearby trees to burn. The furious giant began to run to the Candy Kingdom, it would arrive there in less than a minute. "Step back!" Finn shouted as he began to charge a blue bean on his hands. The temperature around him began to get lower to the point that snow formed around him. His white eye began to shine while the energy on his hands began to take a purplish colour. His arms were beginning to freeze when he released the energy in the form of a purple ball that hit the monster and was so cold that the monster froze in place and snow began to fall. Finn suddenly felt very weak and he let himself fall on the ground, he closed his eyes as memories of when he was training his powers came back to his mind.

* * *

_In the middle of a big snow field in Ooo Ice Kingdom, Finn the Human was sitting meditating, being sixteen years old, wearing the same clothes he wore when he was fourteen, but in black, and having blue eyes; he was about to finish his training as he only had one more technique to learn._

"_I'm ready" He said to himself standing up and beginning to charge energy on his hands. It was the ultimate attack of any Ice Wizard, consisted in taking the power to the maximum and focusing all the available energy. Even after lots of failures he kept trying. "Al... most..." He said seeing the energy taking a purplish colour. That meant he was doing it right. The strength of the technique was too much for him, he could not control it and it exploded sending him flying away with both arms frozen. "I guess... I'm not good enough." He said sighing before fainting._

* * *

"He's waking up." Fionna said pointing the obvious seeing the boy wake up. "Are you all right? You suddenly fainted." She asked to the boy.

"Yes, it was something normal." Finn answered looking around him. He was on a bed made of candy, like everything else around him in thet place. It had to be a room in the Candy Kingdom castle.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Finn." Prince Gumball said walking through the door. "If you're feeling better now, I'd like to talk with you and Fionna about something."

"Sure, do you need something?" Finn said getting off the bed.

"Yes, I have organized a meeting for all the royalty in Aaa that will be made tomorrow. Having all those important people gathered in one place, I could use the help of adventurers to protect the place."

"Sorry, I can't stay" Finn said "I have something important to do and I can't wait."

"Oh, I understand" Gumball said.

"What do you have to do?" Fionna asked curious.

"What I've trying to do since I arrived." Finn answered. "Look for someone"

"Who?" Fionna asked, she wanted to know everything and try to help him if it was possible.

"I don't know, I only know I'm looking for a vampire to ask for his help. I heard there's one around this land."

"Marshall Lee?"

"That's his name?" The blond boy asked.

Fionna nodded "He is my friend."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"He is-"

"He will come tomorrow for the meeting. He's the Vampire King." Prince Gumball interrupted Fionna.

"Perfect, I'll stay to wait for him." Finn said "May I know what's that meeting for?"

"It's for discussing what shall be done in this time, when the evil in Aaa is increasing very quickly" The prince said with a serious expression.

"... Interesting"

* * *

_**Author notes: I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review with your opinion before you leave.**_

_**Next chapter: 'The royal meeting'**_


	4. The royal meeting

Among the beautiful and delicious buildings in the Candy Kingdom, two humans stood seeing the most important royalty of Aaa going into the castle for the meeting Prince Gumball was hosting.

Fionna looked curious at the boy, Finn the Human. He had just arrived to the land, and had showed to be as strong and skilled as her, who has been considered one of the greatest adventurers Aaa ever had by almost everyone. The boy claimed to have the title of hero in his homeland, no doubt he was experienced. He said he came from a place called Ooo, she had never heard of that place; it probably was so far that it didn't appear in the maps. If he came from that far he must be here for something important, she had been wondering what that reason was. He hadn't told anyone about it, just that he wanted to talk with Marshall Lee for some reason only he knows.

"When will that guy come?" the boy wearing black complained as he leaned against a wall, interrupting Fonna's thoughts.

"I guess he'll be late, like always." Fionna shrugged, that was the most honest answer she could give to Finn, "why are you waiting for him?"

"I have something to ask him." Finn then noticed the girl was about to make another question, but he answered before she could even speak. "It's not of your business."

Fionna pouted and walked towards the castle, which was surrounded by a huge pink dome.

"Finn, what s that?"

"It's a protective dome. It's made so only royalty can enter."

"Oh." Fionna touched the dome. It was like a solid wall; though she had seen several of the rulers of the kingdoms in Aaa walk through it like if there was just air there. As she checked the dome, a familiar voice was heard from behind her.

"'sup, Fi", Marshall said as he floated around her.

"Hey, Marshall."

"Excuse me," Finn said as he walked towards the vampire, "may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um... no, I have to go inside," Marshall said as he went into the castle, passing through the dome.

"What?" Finn went after him, crossing the protective dome like if it was nothing.

Fionna stood still staring at the place where Finn had crossed the pink dome. She went to that same spot and touched it. It was completely solid.

"How did he-?

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Cake said arriving to the place.

"You missed a lot."

Meanwhile, Finn had followed Marshall through the castle to the room where the meeting was being held. As expected, all the rulers from Aaa were there. They were sitting around a big table, some of them chatting like friends, and others glaring at the representative from an enemy kingdom. The only one not there was, for obvious reasons, the Ice Queen, whose whereabouts were unknown.

"Marshall, take your seat," Prince Gumball said to the Vampire King, "oh." He noticed Finn. "Well, it would be a good idea for you to stay. There's an empty chair over there, take a seat too."

Marshall went towards a chair with his name written on it and sat. Next to him, there was an empty chair with the name 'Ice Queen' on it. Finn pulled a marker out of his backpack and wrote his name over the Ice Queen's before sitting.

"Now we can begin," Gumball said as he stood up, "as you know, this meeting is for deciding what will we do about the increasing rate of evil in our land. All of you have probably experienced it by yourselves; I've heard the jails in some kingdoms are already full, when in other times they were considered useless because there were no criminals."

Several kings in the room nodded at the words.

"In the last six weeks, there seems to be a source of evil coming from somewhere in the world, which is influencing the people, and the ones with weakest mind are becoming very affected by it."

"That's why Ice Queen went completely crazy?" Finn commented.

"Yes. Her already deteriorating mental condition made her be greatly affected, and I'm afraid that the same could happen to some people here."

"Just tell us why you called all of us?" Marshall said.

"I called all of you because we will make an army with the most honourable and righteous warriors of all Aaa."

The silence in the room was broken by the comments everyone was making.

"What?"

"How would that help?"

"We don't even know what we're fighting with."

As the place was filled with that kind of comments, Finn spoke to Gumball.

"Prince, what made you think this would be the best idea?"

"I think that if the evil begins to consume the kingdoms, we should have a way to fight back."

"How can you be so sure it will happen?" the Vampire King asked.

"Well-"

"It will happen," Finn said interrupting him, and Marshall just frowned.

"The meeting is over. Go home and get your best warriors ready."

Everyone walked out of the place, and did as the prince had said. Marshall was the only one who wouldn't have to do anything, as he would be the only vampire to represent his species in the 'army.' He left the place followed by Finn, who still wanted to talk to him.

Meanwhile, Prince Gumball walked out of the castle and met Fionna and Cake.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's been quiet over here."

"Fionna, you and your sister Cake will be a part of an army."

"What?" The two girls exclaimed.

"Yes, I will tell you the details later, or you can ask that guy Finn. There are places far away that are considered Candy Kingdom territory and I must go there immediately. See you later." He whistled to call Lord Monochromicorn, and left flying on him.

"Well, we better look for Finn."

Cake nodded and they turned around. They saw Finn following Marshall leaving the town, and they ran towards them.

"I said I need to talk to you," Finn said.

"I don't have time." Marshall ignored him and kept floating.

"Actually, you do." Finn stood in front of Marshall with his sword unsheathed.

"Oh, c'mon." The vampire ignored him and floated past him. Finn jumped to attack him with his sword, but Marshall merely dodged and pushed the human, making him fall face-first to the ground.

"What's happening here?" Fionna said as she arrived.

"Can you tell your friend to at least stop to listen to me?" Finn said standing up.

"Marshall..."

"You know this guy?" Marshall said stopping and standing on the ground.

"Well, yeah."

Marshall looked at Finn.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to open a portal to the nightosphere for me."

"I thought someone like you would know to open it."

"And I thought you would know the nightosphere is locked and you are probably the only one who can open it."

"Well, well, it seems you know a lot."

"I know more than what you think."

"Then, why do you want to go to the nightosphere, I guess it's not for vacation."

"I have business to deal with."

"I might consider opening it, if you tell us why you want to go, and why are you so sure the evil is going to take over this land."

"The evil will what!" Fionna exclaimed, though Finn ignored her and replied to Marshall.

"... You don't really need to know."

"Then you don't really need to go to the nightosphere." Marshall grinned.

Finn growled.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything. You better take a seat, because this will be a really long story."

* * *

_**Author notes:**_

_**Well, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. I've already started to work with the next chapter, which may answer to those who are wondering where is Jake.**_

_**If you liked it, please review. See you soon.**_


	5. The tragedy of Ooo

Unfortunately, I can still remember it. It began one day. There was a huge party in the Ooo Candy Kingdom; it was Princess Bubblegum's birthday, and I had taken my girlfriend, Flame Princess, with me. It was a beautiful day.

"Hey, brother," Jake said as he arrived with Lady.

"Hi, Jake, Hi Lady. How you doing?"

Lady said something in Korean, and I couldn't understand. Luckily, my brother was quick to translate.

"She says everything's okay."

"How are the kids?"

"They're okay; they're with Lady's parents right now. Sorry, Finn, but I have no more time for talking, I'm gonna be around though."

"See ya, Jake."

After that we kept walking until we found a girl floating with an umbrella.

"Hi, Marcy." I said.

"Hi Finn, FP."

"I didn't expect you to see you here."

"I didn't expect myself to come here. It's too sunny. I'll look for a shadow."

"OK, see you later."

After that, the party was just fun with Flame Princess.

The party was good, everyone was having fun. Bubblegum was about to give a speech, it was her 21stbirthday, though only chronologically, as her body stayed as her 18 year old figure.

"Citizens of the Candy Kingdom, I-"

Bubblegum was interrupted by a strange noise.

"What's that, Finn?" Flame Princess asked.

"I don't-" Then, the sky became dark. I turned around when I noticed some kind of green light behind me. I walked in front of FP to protect her. In front of me there was a big bright green light that came out of nowhere. Then, a figure was seen getting out of the strange light, which was in fact a portal. What came out of it was a white skinned human. I was surprised by him. He was tall, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He also wore a black suit that showed he was very thin.

"Hello..." the strange man said as he moved his hand and, in a green flash, a black sword with green flames surrounding it appeared in his hand. The weapon was

Long and broad; I didn't believe he could hold it with one hand, seeing he was thinner than me. "Missed me?"

"Who are you?" I asked grabbing my sword and walking a step towards the man.

"I am surprised you don't remember me, Finn." He slashed the air with his sword and a green flame was shot towards the candy people. The green flame hit Peppermint Butler, cutting him in half, and then it exploded, burning anything and anyone to ashes in a 15 meter radius. The slash was repeated twice, aiming at different places to cause the effect again.

I was angry, about one quarter of the Candy kingdom population must have been destroyed with that.

"Who the heck are you?" I yelled as I jumped to attack him, but he just moved his arm, our swords collided, there was a green explosion coming from his blade and I was sent back flying and falling on the floor.

"How can you forget me...?" He walked towards me. "...The Lich."

I surprised upon hearing the name. Then I noticed his voice and eyes were just like The Lich's, but that body definitely wasn't what I expected to see.

"W-what?"

"How did you get that?" I heard the Vampire Queen yell. The darkened skies allowed her to be out without her umbrella. "How did you get the amulet?"

"Amulet...?" I looked to the man who claimed to be The Lich. The suit he was wearing was the Nightosphere amulet. The same one I had worn once. One of the most evil items was now in the hands of The Lich.

"Ha ha, it's fun how it works. It turns people into monsters, but turned me, a monster, into a person." He said with a grin. "I can't possess others while wearing it, but it's OK."

"It doesn't matter, you gonna lose!" I yelled and charged at him again, but the result was the same as before. I was sent flying and then he sent his flames to destroy part of the kingdom. Just that this time, I crashed into a building.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because you ruined my plans to deem extinction on all life, so now I'm going to end all life by myself."

I tried to attack another three times without success, more of the kingdom being destroyed with each try, before Jake stopped me.

"Wait, Finn, you can't fight him by yourself," My brother said standing next to me.

"Yeah, let's kick his ass." Marceline said as she grew into her bat form. She nodded to FP, who grew to about her same size as a flame creature.

The Lich yawned, pointed his sword upwards, it flashed green and then Marcy and FP were back to normal.

"You can surrender now and give me your souls, or we can do it the hard way."

"Oh, we'll do it the hard way... for you," I said. I charged against him once more, he slashed his sword before I reached him. I cut the green flames with my sword. I was sure I would hit him this time. But he was grinning. As I wondered why, I heard a scream from behind me. I quickly turned around to see what would be the worst scene in my life. "Jake!"

I was shocked as I saw my brother being quickly consumed by the green flames of the Lich. I tried to run and do something, but when I had took just two steps Jake was already ashes.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." The Lich laughed as he played with a soul in his hand. "I'm gonna enjoy this soul." He then ate Jake's soul.

I was shocked, staring at the place where just seconds earlier my brother had been standing. I was trying so hard not to cry. Heroes don't cry, but tears began to come out of my eyes, knowing that he was dead, and with the Lich having his soul he would never rest in peace. There was only one thing I could do: destroy The Lich.

I turned around, tears still were filling my eyes, but that wouldn't stop me to destroy the man standing in front of me. I would finish him off at any cost.

"Wait, Finn." Marceline stopped me.

"I can't wait!" I struggled to go to attack, but Marceline was still holding me. I was still crying. I wanted to destroy that man and take back Jake's soul quickly.

"Finn!" She slapped me. "Calm down!"

I stopped struggling and she let me go.

"We can't kill him. We have to seal him."

"Seal him?" I asked, cleaning the tears from my face.

"Yes, we'll put him into the Nightosphere forever, and he will not be able to get out."

"Can you do that?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

"It doesn't matter. Flame Princess, we're gonna need your help too. The only way for me to seal him is keeping him still so I can focus the charm"

"You finished talking so I can take your souls?" the Lich commented.

Flame Princess and I nodded. The two of us ran to The Lich ready to attack. He slashed with his sword three times quickly. I used my sword to cut the flames so we could pass through them. He kept slashing frantically, but all the green flames were cut by my sword. He looked frustrated. The Lich pointed his sword at us and a big flame was shot from it towards us. FP stood still and, putting her arms in front of her, she also shot afire blaze that clashed with The Lich's.

Marceline was extending her arms towards The Lich while muttering something I guessed it was a spell to seal the Lich. The Lich's green flame collided with Flame Princess' red flame, both fighting to beat the other. The Lich clearly had the upper hand, but Marceline was supposed to seal him before he could win.

I just had to wait, but I was too impatient and wanted to kill him and take back Jake's soul. I jumped towards him to cut him down while he was distracted. I didn't think about what would happen if he saw it coming, but he did. The Lich jumped away, and the fire Flame Princess was firing came towards me. FP stopped her fire right before it touched me, but The Lich used the chance to do a quick slash towards her. She had not time to react as the green flames quickly moved and reached her. Her fire was consumed by the green flames, and she fell down to the floor extinguished.

"Flame Princess!" I ran to her. She still could survive, I just had to get there and help her before it was too late.

"No, no, no."

I turned around and quickly used my sword to block The Lich's. As soon as the blades touched, the green flames on his sword disappeared. That was the power of the demon blood.

I could feel how he was trying to push me away. Then I realized that his new body was actually weaker than his older body, and the only reason he had blocked me before was because of the green flames. Now that I had blocked him, he didn't have the flames to help him, so it was a strength battle.

I could have just held him there so Marcy could seal him, but I was impatient again. I wasn't thinking clearly after seeing the Kingdom destroyed, my brother killed, and my girlfriend slowly dying while I couldn't do anything to help. I decided to try to attack him once more. I moved my sword away from his, in less than a second I could be cutting him in two. I realized too late that he was faster than me. I jumped back to dodge his slash, but it still cut over part of my abdomen and I began to bleed. He took the chance and kicked me away.

I fell among the debris of a building. I was losing consciousness because of the blood loss. I saw how he reignited the flames of his sword, and before he could do anything, The Lich and Marceline began to shine in a dark colour and then they disappeared, into the Nightosphere.

Then, I fainted.

* * *

"So," Marshall said, "You want to go to Nightosphere to avenge your land?"

"And take back my brother's soul. Aaa's Nightosphere is connected with Ooo's Nightosphere. It's my only chance."

"I see. But I won't do it."

"What!"

"Look, boy, you might be strong, but not strong enough to cross two Nightospheres."

"What do you mean? I've trained for three years."

"And it's not enough."

"..."

"When I see you're strong enough to survive there, maybe I'll consider it."

* * *

_**Author notes:**_

_**Thanks for reading. So... Finn wants his brother back, but Marshall says he won't help him. What will Finn do? Well, I know, but if you want to know wait for the update xD. If you liked or hated, review.**_

_**Special thanks to CrysalClearCourier, who beta-read this chapter (that's why it isn't as messed up as the others) and, hopefully, will do the same with upcoming updates.**_

_**See you around.**_


	6. Bad things

In a place not far from the Candy Kingdom, Finn and the Vampire King argued as Fionna the human and Cake the Cat watched without knowing what to do. She had just learned that somewhere else there exists a world similar to this and was destroyed by an evil force related to what might happen to Aaa.

"I _am_ strong enough," Finn said stubbornly, "also, you don't understand. The evil is already spreading over Aaa, and will begin to corrupt everyone causing the land to slowly destroy itself. I know what I'm saying."

"I know what I'm telling you, and I understand perfectly. Now, stop wasting my time, kid." Marshall turned around and began to float away.

"Ahhh!" Finn yelled as he jumped with his sword in his hand. He was so fast that Fionna could barely see him move. He slashed aiming for Marshall. The vampire, in a movement that lasted less than a second, grabbed Finn's arm, took his sword and threw him to the floor.

"What were you exactly trying to do?" Marshall said holding the red blade.

"Get your attention."

"You don't need it. I told you I will _not_ help you." He dropped the sword to the ground next to Finn. "Now, bye." He quickly flew up in the sky and away from the place.

"Finn," The girl who had been quiet said. "Exactly what will happen?"

"Bad things, Fionna," he said looking at her, "you better prepare yourself." Then he walked away into the woods.

"Finn-"

"Fionna, wait," Cake said, "We should go back home."

The human girl nodded and they began to walk in the direction of the tree fort.

Finn ran to a place where he could be alone and no one would bother him, the Ice Kingdom. With the Ice Queen away somewhere and the penguins guarding the castle and making the necessary reparations after the last fight there, he found himself sitting alone on the cold snow, trying to forget about what happened, knowing he'd have to face Marshall when he could fight him without having a crushing defeat like the one ha had few hours earlier.

He was in the top of a mountain. The Land of Aaa was seen below him; It looked calm, somewhat active due to the meeting earlier that day, but it was still calm compared to what he would've seen in other Ice Kingdom he remembered very well. He didn't want that the evil destroyed Aaa. There would be corruption, greed, and envy, leading to evil and wars. He knew that, he had seen it with his own eyes. There was a way to give a quick stop to it, but according to the Vampire King, it wasn't possible for Finn to do it.

Looking at the happy people from Aaa, he sighed.

"If they just knew what awaits them."

"What awaits them?" A soft female voice asked. When he turned, he saw the human girl that he had met a few times since arriving to Aaa.

"I already told you, bad things." He replied coldly as she sat next to him on the snow.

"What kind of 'bad things?'" Fionna asked curiously.

"Just... bad things." He didn't want to lie to her, so he didn't. Bad things were going to happen, and he was sure of that. She deserved to know it, but looking at her he noticed she still was like a small kid. He knew that for her everything was like a game, like an adventure. He used to be like that, and for some reason he thought she wasn't ready to know about the 'bad things.' It'd be better if it stayed that way.

"You'll just repeat the same answer every time I ask, right?"

"Yes," he replied honestly.

"I see... Finn, how is the place you come from."

Finn looked below as he answered.

"Ooo wasn't much different than this place. Actually, it was more similar than what you think. Candy Kingdom, Ice Kingdom, adventures, and anything you can find here. It was the place where I lived since I was born until a few weeks ago. It was a place with adventure and fun everywhere; to me, it was perfect, but, well, I already told you what happened."

"The Candy Kingdom..."

"No. The Candy Kingdom recovered quickly from the attack; the princess works fast. The worst came later."

"... Bad things?"

Finn simply nodded.

"Ooo is not as it used to be, and Aaa might have the same fate."

Fionna looked at the land of Aaa below them, wondering if all she knew could change; what could change, and how it could change. He had just said 'bad things,' which could have a lot of meanings. She was an adventurer, a heroine. Whatever happened, she had to do whatever she could to save her land, no matter what.

"Can I stop it?"

"I don't know; Prince Gumball is working on an army of righteous warriors to fight the evil. He should have told you already."

"Yeah, he did mention something about it."

"Well, it seems to be the best chance to do something and be prepared."

"I see."

They just sat there looking at the horizon for a few minutes. Fionna was wondering what's to come, and Finn, who already know, was thinking on what to do about it. He still had a mission, and had to train for it, to prove Marshall he was strong so he allowed him to go into the Nightosphere. Until then, helping as much as he could was the best for him and for Aaa. The sky soon changed colour as the sun prepared to hide. The Candy Kingdom under that orange colour looked so peaceful that Finn couldn't help letting out a nostalgic sigh.

"Oh, I forgot" Fionna said standing up, "I told Cake I'd be home before it got dark. I have to go." She began to walk away.

"See you." Finn said without moving.

After a few steps, Fionna turned around and looked at Finn.

"Wanna come to the tree fort?" She asked.

"What?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have dinner, and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"No, thanks; I'm fine."

"C'mon. I'm sure you're hungry."

"I'm not."

"But you will be."

"I'll find something to eat." He shrugged.

"Yes, in my house."

"No, thanks."

"Why wouldn't you want to go?" Fionna said frowning. "I mean, you're new here. Do you at least have a place to live?"

Finn's hand glowed blue, and ice walls and roof appeared around him.

"I do now."

Fionna pouted, and walked towards Finn.

"You're coming with me!" She yelled hitting the ice making it break. Then she grabbed Finn by his arm and pulled him as she walked, as Finn didn't put resistance.

"OK, I'll go." He said as he stood up, knowing that was his best choice.

As they walked through the grasslands just outside the Ice Kingdom, Finn thought, 'well, she's right. I need a place to stay while I continue to train and prepare for what's coming.' Then he went with Fionna to the tree fort.

"Welcome home." She said to Finn as she opened the door of the house and walked in followed by Finn.

He looked around him calmly, unlike the last time he had been there, as he had just arrived and left as fast as he could. The place looked more nostalgic than he expected. It brought back memories of the best time of his life, when things were fun. He could only whisper to himself,

"Home..."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Thanks for reading. Sorry if this chapter came out too short, but that's how it's supposed to be. I expect to have the next chapter in a week or so.**_

_**If you have anything to say about the story, keep scrolling down and please review.**_

_**See you around.**_


End file.
